


Be My Valentine

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: — Твой «Мистер Сутенер» сказал, что слишком стар для открыток и сердечек?Санса вновь ощутила желание запустить в сестру подушкой.— Во-первых, он не сутенер, а владелец ночного клуба. А во-вторых, мы это не обсуждали, но у меня есть такое предчувствие.





	

***

  
  
      — Арья?  
  
      — Санса, я занята.  
  
      — Это я занята, делая твою лабораторную. А ты чатишься.  
  
      — Это тоже занятие. Ладно, чего?  
  
      — Вы будете с Джендри праздновать День Святого Валентина?  
  
      Младшая сестра Сансы посмотрела на неё с таким видом, словно та предложила отключить домашний Wi-Fi. Закатив глаза, Арья четко выговорила:  
  
      — Я сказала ему, что если он уподобится этому безобразному коммерческому культу и подарит мне нечто розовое и сердцевидное, я размельчу это в блендере, вместе с ним.  
  
      — Понятно, я спросила не того.  
  
      — Вот именно. — Победно улыбнулась девочка, но заметив опечаленный вид старшей сестры, немного смягчилась. — А тебе зачем? Неужели Джендри купил мне музыкального медведя Тэдди и попросил тебя, меня подготовить?  
  
      Представив, как Арья пытается впихнуть в блендер плюшевого мишку, распевающего серенады, Санса невольно улыбнулась.  
  
      — Нет, что ты, Джендри меня ни о чем не просил. Уверена, он уважает твою позицию. Просто стало интересно, кто еще… не будет отмечать день влюбленных.  
  
      Арья удивленно приподняла бровь, но потом понимающе хмыкнула  
  
      — Что, «Мистер Сутенер» сказал, что слишком стар для открыток и сердечек?  
  
      Санса вновь ощутила желание запустить в сестру подушкой.  
  
      — Во-первых, он не сутенер, а владелец ночного клуба. А во-вторых, мы это не обсуждали, но у меня есть такое предчувствие.  
  
      Рыжеволосая была в своем репертуаре.  
  
      — Санса, — Арья пересела на диван к сестре, опустив свою руку ей на плечо, и с видом умудренной жизнью сорокалетней женщины, важно произнесла. — Предчувствия это фигня. С парнями надо говорить, даже с такими стар… взрослыми, как твой Бейлиш. Скажи ему прямо, что хочешь быть его Валентиной* и получить коробку мармеладных зайчиков.  
  
      — Угу, представляю, как он на это отреагирует.  
  
      По правде сказать, Санса это представляла смутно. Потому что никогда ранее не просила Петира о таких вещах.  
  
      Они встречались уже несколько месяцев, и казалось, устраивали друг друга со всех сторон. Петир Бейлиш не был прекрасным рыцарем из подростковых сериалов, о котором грезила Санса в свои школьные годы, скорее наоборот. Однако его внутренняя сила, обаяние и блестящий ум покорили юную леди и заставили её забыть о надуманных идеалах. И потому, больше всего девушка боялась показаться ему недалекой и взбалмошной дурочкой, похожей на своих ровесниц, что нередко заявлялись в его клуб под ручку с деловыми партнерами Петира. Они капризно надували губки, демонстративно зевали и называли своих спутников «папочка», всячески эксплуатируя образ испорченных куколок. Санса понимала, что из-за разницы в возрасте, их союз с Бейлишем выглядит немногим лучше, и потому всячески старалась доказать себе, ему и окружающим обратное. Что их отношения гораздо более серьезны, и строятся не на его похоти или её корысти, а потому что, они оба уже взрослые люди. А взрослые люди и ведут себя по-взрослому. Не делают совместные селфи, не звонят по сто раз на дню, не болтают на сленге, не остаются друг у друга на ночь. И уж точно не обмениваются дурацкими розовыми открытками как глупые подростки.  
  
      — Санса?.. — Арья легонько пихнула сестру, возвращая ту из мира самокопания.  
  
      — Прости, я задумалась.  
  
      — Оно и видно. — Тяжко вздохнула младшенькая. Закусив губу, словно решаясь говорить или нет, она все же произнесла. — Ты знаешь, что я никогда не была в восторге от твоего Бейлиша. Но даже я вижу, как много ты для него значишь. И на что он готов ради тебя. Вспомни, как он всю ночь колесил с нами по Лондону, когда Нимерия сбежала из передержки. И как нанял хорошего адвоката для отца. А уж без его связей, меня бы точно не допустили к выпускным экзаменам в лицее. Так что он явно не получит культурный шок, если ты предложишь встретить День Святого Валентина. И не разорится, потратив пару фунтов на шоколадку.Поэтому выжди подходящий момент и скажи. Лучше всего начинать такие разговоры сразу после секса.  
  
      — Арья! — Санса сразу покраснела, тут же опустив взгляд.  
  
      Несмотря минувшее двадцатилетие, она все еще не могла столь свободно рассуждать о некоторых вещах, которые её сестра освоила, едва справив шестнадцать.  
  
      — Ой, я забыла, что родилась в одной семье с занудливой пуританкой.  
  
      Арья закатила глаза в притворном ужасе, только ради того, чтобы спустя секунду звонко рассмеяться и примирительно обнять сестру. Её веселье передалось Сансе, и она невольно заулыбалась, ободренная словами младшей. Возможно, Арья и права, надо всего лишь выждать момент…  
  


***

  
  
      — Все в порядке, родная?  
  
      Санса оторвалась от увлекательного разглядывания собственных кроссовок.  
  
      — Конечно, Петир.  
  
      — Ты весь вечер сама не своя. — Мизинец обеспокоенно нахмурился, и крепче сжал свою руку на её плече.  
  
      — Был непростой день. У Арьи опять завалы по истории, пришлось разбирать её долги.  
  
      — Бедная моя. — Губы мужчины прижались на миг к теплому виску. — Что же ты сразу не сказала? Могла бы не ехать со мной в клуб, а подождать на квартире.  
  
      — Я соскучилась, — Санса робко улыбнулась. — Ты ведь на целую неделю уезжал в Белфаст, прилетел только позавчера.  
  
      — Тогда тем более надо было сказать. Я бы послал всю работу к чертям и закрылся с тобой в спальне на месяц. — Пересмешник полюбовался заалевшим лицом своей девочки, прежде чем продолжил. — Но я предлагаю наверстать упущенное прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Ты хотел сказать, что мы вернемся к тебе в спальню и там наверстаем?  
  
      — Разумеется, моя благовоспитанная скромница.  
  


***

  
  
      Само собой, Петир Бейлиш не полностью сдержал своё слово, начав целовать и раздевать её еще на пороге. Само собой, у Сансы Старк не хватило сил и желания его останавливать, но благодаря её чуткому руководству, до кровати они все-таки добрались. Отвечая на его ласки, она забывала о своей повседневной скованности и контроле эмоций, желая навсегда раствориться в этой страсти, что они дарили друг другу прямо сейчас. Несколько раз она собиралась с мыслями дабы начать разговор, но Петир так сладко целовал её, что она вновь терялась в потоке безудержной нежности. Пока совершенно не обессилела, прижимаясь к его груди.  
  
       _«Сейчас тот самый момент, о котором говорила Арья. Надо ему сказать»._ Это была последняя связная мысль в голове девушки, прежде чем она провалилась в сон.  
  


***

  
  
      *клац-клац-клац*  
  
      — Арья, выходи из сети, мне рано вставать!  
  
      Разбуженная Санса недовольно зажмурилась, но осеклась, вспомнив, где она. Это была все та же спальня Петира, и он сидел в постели с работающим ноутбуком. Поймав полусонный взгляд, Бейлиш виновато развел руками.  
  
      — Прости, пожалуйста, я не думал, что щелкаю мышью так громко.  
  
      — Да ничего, все в порядке. — Девушка уже проснулась и подтянулась ближе. — Просто я ведь снимаю квартиру с Арьей, а она готова сутками зависать в онлайн-играх. А у тебя что случилось?  
  
      — Час назад пришло сообщение от Оливара. Кто-то стер его отчет из рабочего компьютера. Пришлось срочно искать копию по своим папкам. Когда я её нашел, позвонила Роз, и выяснилось, что она уже распечатала бумаги и убрала в сейф, а файлы стерла, посчитав их конфиденциальными. Два идиота. Удивительно, как за неделю моего отсутствия они не отформатировали всю базу данных или не продали её Варису за «Сникерс».  
  
      Санса успокаивающе провела ладонью по серебристым вискам, поцеловав Пересмешника в щеку. Прижавшись к его плечу, она бездумно следила за тем, как он шлет завуалированные ругательства на почту своим заместителям, обещая стереть их самих, если они еще раз его потревожат. На часы на экране показывали всего десять, значит еще не поздно, чтобы…  
  
      — Петир, какие у тебя планы на завтрашний день?  
  
      Пальцы, быстро скользящие по клавиатуре ноута, на миг замерли в воздухе, прежде чем продолжили строчить.  
  
      — Еще не знаю. Ты же видишь, с кем мне приходится работать. А что?  
  
       _«Давай, скажи ему, скажи сейчас!»_  
  
      — Да нет, ничего. Мы могли бы опять встретиться, я буду свободна после обеда.  
  
       _«_ _Дура_ _»_  
  
      Петир оторвался от экрана, и внимательно посмотрел на свою девушку.  
  
      — Давай так: если я освобожусь, то позвоню тебе. Идет?  
  
      — Конечно. — Она постаралась, чтобы её голос не дрожал, кивнув для большей убедительности. — Отвезешь меня домой? Первой парой у меня семинар, надо успеть подготовится, а все конспекты дома.  
  
      Это была ложь, сказанная Сансой дабы закрыть ей еще один щекотливый вопрос. Она никогда ранее не оставалась у Петира на всю ночь. Он ведь сам не предлагал, а она не желала навязываться. И не собиралась делать исключение для сегодняшнего дня. Хотя ей и показалось, будто в зеленых глазах промелькнуло сожаление, но Мизинец первым выбрался из постели, споро застегивая рубашку.  
  
      — Разумеется, если тебе надо, то мы сейчас же поедем.  
  


***

  
  
      Арья дожидалась её в гостиной, в окружении книг, и, как ни странно, выключенного ноутбука. Перестав мучить эссе, она посмотрела на Сансу и сразу поняла, что разговор с Бейлишем или не состоялся или прошел не так, как они планировали. На языке вертелось несколько колких замечаний, но Арья благоразумно проглотила их, предпочтя вместо этого, обнять сестру и философски заметить:  
  
      — Всё, что ни делает, все к лучшему. Значит, завтра у нас будет день любви к самим себе. Мы будем, есть наши любимые пирожные, смотреть наши любимые фильмы и красить ногти в наши любимые цвета.  
  
      — И писать твои эссе по военной истории.  
  
      — Ага, с любовью ко всем английским революционерам.  
  


***

  
  
      — Санса…  
  
      — Арья, я все знаю.  
  
      — Знаешь?!  
  
      — Ну, догадываюсь. Я видела в столовой, как ты переговаривалась с Джендри, после чего у тебя теперь такой смущенно-виноватый вид и ты прячешь глаза.  
  
      Младшая Старк сдавленно хихикнула.  
  
      — В общем, тут такое дело… Я убью его, Санса, ей-богу, убью этого быка! Сказала же, не дарить мне ничего, так он сейчас выдал, что взял два билета на «Три икса». Но я сразу его предупредила, что если ты против…  
  
      — Арья, — Санса искренне рассмеялась. — Я ни в коем случае не возражаю! Если честно, я так и подозревала, что Джендри о тебе не забудет. И потом, ты ему запретила дарить валентинки и конфеты, про кино разговора не было.Поэтому смело иди, я не обижусь.  
  
      — А ты не хочешь с нами?  
  
      — Вот уж нет, это ваше свидание и это ваш фильм. Так что наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга и Вина Дизеля. Только занятия не прогуливай!  
  
      — Нет, у нас сеанс через три часа, мы все успеем. — Арья широко улыбнулась. — А ты сейчас куда?  
  
      — В библиотеку. А потом домой или пробегусь по магазинам.  
  
      — Пирожные не покупай, за мной самая большая коробка. И я постараюсь вернуться не очень поздно.  
  
      — Договорились.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты давно ждешь?  
  
      — Не очень.  
  
      — Как ты прошел в кампус без пропуска?  
  
      — Пусть это будет моим секретом. — Загадочно повел бровью Мизинец, привлекая к себе девушку. — Или ты не рада? Я ошибся, и у тебя еще есть пары? Вчера ты сказала, что освободишься в обед.  
  
      — Нет-нет, все верно. И… и я рада. — Санса поспешно улыбнулась, справляясь с волнением.  
  
      Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ, и, обняв её за талию, повел к своей машине. Всю дорогу они молчали, что было нетипично для их поездок, но зато позволило Сансе хоть немного собраться с мыслями и успокоиться. Не смея поверить в самый желанный и очевидный вариант, она решила, что даже если это совпадение, и Петир ни словом не обмолвится о празднике, все равно это лучше, нежели чем сидеть дома в окружении учебников.  
  


***

  
  
      На первый взгляд, в его квартире ничего не изменилось. Никаких шариков, шампанского и розовых конфетти. Хотя с ними его апартаменты смотрелись бы довольно глупо.  
  
      Повесив пальто, Бейлиш развернулся и впился в губы Сансы требовательным поцелуем. Та ответила, совершенно не возражая такому развитию событий и первой потянулась стаскивать с него пиджак. И тут Пересмешник действительно удивил девушку, мягко убирая её ладонь и подводя к ближайшему креслу.  
  
      — Подожди, моя хорошая, не спеши. Давай сперва приземлимся.  
  
      Так, теперь в сознании Сансы поселилась еще парочка альтернативных объяснений его поведению. Чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться где-то в районе желудка, а голова идет кругом, она села на мужское колено, не расцепляя с ним рук.  
  
      — Закрой глаза.  
  
      Санса покорно зажмурилась. Она ощутила, как Мизинец отпустил её, и спустя пару мгновений раздался тихий щелчок.  
  
      — Открывай.  
  
      На её правом запястье был застегнут тонкий золотой браслет. Присмотревшись, Санса увидела, что его звенья выполнены в виде маленьких сердечек, изящно переплетенных друг с другом.  
  
      — С Днем Святого Валентина, милая. Кстати, в холодильнике лежат три коробки твоих любимых конфет, с лимонным марципаном. Тебе… тебе нравится?  
  
      Если бы она знала его чуть меньше, то решила, что он волнуется. Санса машинально повела рукой, любуясь тем, как красиво переливается украшение на свету, и только потом обрела дар речи.  
  
      — Да, о боже мой, конечно, да!  
  
      Она бросилась к нему на шею, позабыв свою привычную сдержанность. Мысль о том, что он все это время помнил о дне влюбленных, заранее купил подарок и распланировал их свидание, заставляла её душу петь. Санса Старк чувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете целых двенадцать секунд, пока не поняла, что у неё самой нет для Петира даже самой дешевой открытки. Жар стыда обжег её щеки, и она спрятала лицо у него на плече. Из груди вырвался предательский всхлип.  
  
      — Эй, я, конечно, предполагал, что твоя реакция может быть эмоциональной, но не настолько же! Санса, Санса, ну что с тобой?  
  
      Петир безуспешно пытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но она только качала головой, продолжая бороться с подступающими слезами. Наконец, собрав всю волю в кулак, рыжеволосая леди отстранилась и торопливо заговорила, обращаясь к ключицам Петира.  
  
      — Твой подарок, он… он замечательный, Петир, правда замечательный! И я не поэтому расстроилась. А потому, что у меня нет ничего для тебя! Просто я посчитала, что ты не отмечаешь подобные праздники, и сочтешь меня дурочкой, если я предложу его встретить, а я так не хочу выглядеть глупой в твоих глазах, но сейчас я выгляжу еще хуже, ведь даже не подумала о запасном варианте, и ничего не приготовила!  
  
      Сансе было одновременно смешно и тошно от мысли, что все полгода её стараний показать себя как уравновешенную и серьезную барышню сейчас разлетелись в дым, и вот она сидит на коленях своего мужчины, хныча как неразумный ребенок, и умудряясь испортить самый романтичный день в году.  
  
      — Санса, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
  
      Стиснув зубы, девушка подняла на него покрасневшие глаза. И удивленно застыла, ощутив, как губы Петира касаются её влажных щек, лба и носа. Мизинец поглаживал разгоряченные скулы, прижимался лбом к её лбу, и говорил едва ли не более сбивчиво.  
  
      — Это ты меня прости, я должен был сразу все рассказать и обсудить, черт меня дернул этот сюрприз устроить. Не думал я, что ты себя так накрутишь и еще винить вздумаешь. Санса, послушай меня, я прекрасно понимаю разницу в мировоззрении и темпераменте сорокалетней женщины и двадцатилетней. Поэтому, ты не должна подавлять в себе естественные желания молодости, боясь, что из-за них я в тебе разочаруюсь. Потому что это не так. Я уже хорошо тебя знаю, и ты никогда не казалась мне глупой. Равно как и твоя тетя Лиза, с годами, не стала в моих глазах умнее.  
  
      Санса ничего не ответила, но Петир ощутил, что её тело немного расслабилось, и она сама запустила пальцы в его волосы, мягко их перебирая. Ободренный этим, он продолжил.  
  
      — Прошу, никогда не бойся говорить со мной. Даже если, на первый взгляд, какая-то идея тебе кажется глупой, расскажи её мне, прежде чем заочно заклеймить себя дурочкой. Хотя здесь больше виноват я, не смог сразу разглядеть, как ты переживала и волновалась, думал, ты так скромничаешь по неопытности.  
  
      — Нет-нет, не ругай себя. — Санса порывисто прижала его голову к своей груди, целуя в макушку. — Просто жаль, что я даже валентинку не купила, чтобы… ну, сделать всё по правилам, и попросить тебя стать моим Валентином. Я такого еще никогда не делала, разве что в школе, но мы тогда просто дурачились с Джори и Теоном.  
  
      — По правде сказать, и я что-то пропустил эту часть традиций Дня Влюбленных. — Задумчиво наморщил лоб Петир. — Предлагаю это исправить.  
  
      — Как исправить? Сбегать в канцелярский?  
  
      — Есть идея получше. — Лукаво улыбнулся Пересмешник, — мы просто озвучим этот текст, безо всяких открыток. Итак, Санса Старк, ты будешь моей Валентиной?  
  
      Еще сильнее зардевшись от официального тона, Санса смущенно кивнула.  
  
      — Да, Петир Бейлиш. А ты… будешь моим Валентином?  
  
      — С превеликим удовольствием, любовь моя.  
  
      — Ты не помнишь, после признания принято целоваться?  
  
      — Если нет, то предлагаю ввести эту традицию. И еще парочку таких, которые лучше всего реализуются в спальне.  
  


***

  
  
_SMS: «Арья, квартира свободна. Я у Петира. Можешь приводить Джендри, только умоляю, не на мою кровать. И не забывай про эссе! Позвоню завтра, проверю. Целую, Санса»._


End file.
